


"Remus wants to die of embarrassment" Fanart

by CathyM



Series: Fanart sketches inspired by amazing fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Sketches, super sketchy sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyM/pseuds/CathyM
Summary: Fanart inspired by the super funny fic "Remus wants to die of embarrassement" by Starstruck4Moony.





	"Remus wants to die of embarrassment" Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starstruck4Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Remus wants to die of embarrassment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305707) by [Starstruck4Moony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/pseuds/Starstruck4Moony). 



> Starstruck4Moony writes hilarious and super cute Wolfstar fics, and they're all super inspiring!

_“Ready to go Moony?” Sirius Black asked,  
leaning way too relaxed against the door frame, with a twinkle in his eye._

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> My fanart never does the source material any justice, but some fics are just too good and I can't stop myself from sketching after reading them. You should go and read the original fic.
> 
> I don't have much time to draw, so I do fast sketches, and they're not as good as I'd like them to be, but they're kinda cute, I think...
> 
> I have an Instagram account (cathymsketches), where I upload some fanart (including some Wolfstar), among other doodles.


End file.
